Quiet Screams
by Addicted Necker
Summary: Bella misses her chance with Edward and the man she falls back on turns out to be an alcoholic/abuser. Someone won't make it out alive. Will she have her chance at a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1 False Pretense

**A/N: This is completely opposite from my first fanfic Sorority Row. I know I need to finish the other story, but this story won't stay out of my head. It is begging to be written. I'll keep up with both stories—but I know I have more passion for this one, because it is based on a true story.**

**It will be filled with angst, physical and substance abuse, and VERY sensitive subjects. The first chapter is short—but it leads into so much more. **

**As always, I 3 my betas Tiffany (Vampiremama/readingmama) and Tanya (AcrossTheSkyInStars). They are wonderful! Check out their new stories Gloaming & The Hunt. They are WELL worth the read!**

**Thank you to all the girls at FanFicAholics Anon for being supportive of this crazy addiction! **

Chapter 1

I sighed and pulled the covers up over my head. They were fighting, again. The voice of Charlie Swan, the police Chief of Forks who also happens to be my father, echoed through the walls of our home. I pressed my pillow over my ear, trying to muffle the curse words and cries that were traveling upstairs.

They were a few feet away from my door when I heard Alice cry, "You don't understand. I wasn't doing anything wrong. I was home by curfew!"

"Just because you were home on time, doesn't change the situation. The _friends_ you're hanging out with are unacceptable. The guys at the station are always making comments about the hooligans that hang around the Forks Movie Rental. No daughter of mine is going to parade around this fucking town like a whore! What kind of role model are you being for your younger sister? She is supposed to be able to look up to you!" Charlie shouted.

He never stumbled over his words, even though I was sure that he had already downed at least a twenty-four pack of Coors Light by now. I was shocked that my father could obtain his high profile and role in our community, and no one would ever call him out on being the town alcoholic.

I flinched at the sound of Alice's door slamming and my father's retreating stomps back down the stairs. Charlie is an all right guy, he just has…issues. We all have issues, his were just so easy to pinpoint.

Pulling my covers down, I sighed and threw my legs over the side of my bed. I couldn't pretend that I didn't hear the harsh words that came from my father. Alice needed a shoulder to cry on, and I knew that out of everyone in my family, I was the only one she could count on for that.

I quietly padded across the hall and into her room. She was laying face down in her pillow, sobbing. I sat down on the corner of her bed and she peaked out of her pillow at me.

"Oh, Bella…how could he call me a whore? I don't dress slutty, I don't sleep around, hell, I'm a virgin!"

She lunged into my arms and began crying again into my shoulder. "Alice, you know it's only because of the string of rumors that go around town about that place. He doesn't like the thought of his daughter getting into situations that can get you into trouble."

She glared at me. "You know better than anyone that most of those rumors aren't true. You don't really think that we are all druggies who sleep around with each other, do you?"

I took a deep breath in and shook my head.

"You should hang out with us this weekend Bella. I know that you'd really get along with them. They understand me, and so do you. They know all about you! Please Bella." She sobbed into my pajama pants and closed her eyes. My hands methodically ran through her short, layered hair as I thought over everything.

I didn't like the group of friends that my sister associated with. She knew this, but didn't understand. I was fifteen years old, and even to me they look like trouble makers. My sister was the only one in her group that was still in school. Everyone else had graduated, yet didn't have a job.

One of the owner's of the Forks Movie Rental store was a twenty-six year old who had way too much time on her hands. In my father's words, she_ allowed delinquents to loiter in her store until all hours of the night_. The store had such a bad reputation, many of the people of Forks stopped renting movies from there.

I remember going into the store with my mom to pick out a movie and there were about seven or eight of them playing pool. The room fell silent as we browsed the movie selections. I felt like I was prey for the animals. That was why it was easy to agree with my mom and dad about the negative occupants of the store.

"_Bella, honey, I've got the movies that your dad wanted to watch. Have you picked out yours yet?" my mom asked as I ran my hand along the covers of the VHS tapes in front of me. It was a small selection of classics that I'd watched thousands of times._

_I cleared my throat and answered, "No…not yet." I bit my lip and looked around the store at the eyes that were still penetrating me. _

"_Okay, well I paid for two extras. I'm just going to run next door to the post office and pick up the mail. I'll meet you in the car." She squeezed my shoulder and walked outside._

_I quickly averted my eyes back to the movie selection and picked up the first two that my shaking hand could grab. I walked towards the counter and slid the two movies across the counter to the black-haired lady who sat adjacent to me. _

"_You're Alice's sister, right?" she asked as her long manicured fingernails tapped the countertop. I nodded and an evil smile appeared on her face. "I'm Gianna. You two don't look a lick alike. How did Shorty manage to come from a family like yours?" She chuckled and her eyes searched the crowd that was behind me. _

_I didn't listen to what she had to say after that. Her evil smirk and laugh made me uneasy. I quickly turned on my heel to head towards the safety of my mother. Before my head could turn in time to keep up with the rest of my body, I had slammed into a tall, muscular body. The person stood their ground as I was knocked towards the floor. I clenched my eyes and waited for an impact that never came. The sound of my movies hitting the floor and the feel of strong hands surrounding my frame made my eyes open wide. _

_I was surprised to come face to face with the most gorgeous boy I'd ever seen. Under his opened, light blue button up was a white beater that clung to his hard chest._

_His bronze hair was perfectly styled, wild and carefree. His appearance surprised me as he was almost, dare I say, preppy looking. He didn't look like he belonged amongst this group._

_He pulled me upright, but when his hands didn't release my body immediately my eyes began to search his. I've never been looked at like that. His green eyes seemed so—hungry._

_A crooked grin appeared on his face that made my heart tug in my chest. "Fuck G, why do you always have to scare the pretty ones away?" He chuckled and finally released me. I watched in awe as he bent down and picked my movies up to hand them to me. _

_My brain disconnected from my mouth and I began to stutter slightly. I opened and shut my mouth as unknown vowels spewed from my mouth. "I…I…a...a…" I couldn't for the life of me form a proper word. Finally, when my feet began to move, my mouth let out the words I'd been searching for. "Got to go!" I squeaked as I fled from the store. _

I rocked my sister to sleep, as I thought back to the first day that I met Edward Cullen a couple of weeks ago.

I had no clue why, but he had scared me. I could tell that his preppy look gave off a false pretense to the guy that was truly behind the deep, emerald eyes.

When I had gotten home, I rushed Alice to tell her what had happened. She laughed at my fear and joked lightly about her friends. She said that Gianna acted like a bitch, but deep down she was a sweetheart.

Alice said that Edward was a flirt, and probably was giving me a hard time because I was her sister. When I told her that I thought he was handsome, she raved about him. At first I thought I saw a hint of desire in her eyes as she told me about Edward; however, when I mentioned as much, she quickly dismissed it and said that they were just really great friends.

Alice rolled her head off my leg and snuggled deep into her bed. I was in the midst sneaking back into my bedroom when I saw my mother's profile slouched against the wall.

"Mom?" I whispered, unsure of her presence. She obviously had been eavesdropping, but why?

"I know you love your sister and will do anything for her Bella, but you have to stay away from that group of kids. They will cause you nothing but trouble, not to mention break your father's heart that both of his daughters are unruly teens." She sighed. Her voice was shaking with concern that I didn't understand. My father and mother were making this group out to be far worse than what they really were.

"Mom, you make them sound like murderers or a part of a horrendous gang," I joked, "and at least they've taken our little Alice in under their blood tinged wings."

She glared at me and stood up. "You know our feelings, Bella. Stay away from them."

I retreated back to my room and pulled the covers around my head. Edward Cullen had starred in my dreams for the past two weeks, but now I knew that he wasn't good for me. Now, I knew that my parents would never condone even a friendship between him and me.

**E/N: **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.

PLEASE review! 3


	2. Chapter 2 Ignorance is Bliss

**A/N: ****Here is Chapter 2 of Quiet Screams. We are just getting started...so the rated M/N-17 will be for the chapters to follow. If you are looking for another story to occupy your time, please check out my other one: Sorority Row. =)****  
****As always, thank you to my lovely betas Tiffany (vampiremama) & Tanya (AcrossTheSkyInStars). They take time out of their busy schedules to keep me in a straight line =) 3**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Ignorance is Bliss**_

It had been a few days since my sister and father had fought, and everything was quickly swept under the rug. Alice went back to hanging out with her friends, and my father desperately tried to ignore the situation as much as he could. It was only brought up late into the evening when both our parents were drunk off their asses.

_Ignorance and avoiding anything real_ could be my family's motto.

I was bent over in the passenger seat of my mom's car as she drove home, ruffling with my new hair style. My long, dark hair had grown nearly down to my butt and was getting in the way. I agreed to go into the salon with my mom, and came out swearing the stylist.

"I don't know if I like it, mom," I said as I parted it to the side with my fingers. I pulled down the visor's mirror and sighed. It was the shortest my hair has ever been, right below my shoulders. The stylist had talked me into adding auburn highlights and bangs. I had gone in for a trim and came out looking like a totally different person.

"It looks great, Bella! It's a new season, a new you." She was pushing her voice to sound so positive, which totally wasn't her. I wondered what her deal was.

"Right…so since it is summer, I thought that Alice and I could hang out a little outside of the house. Is that okay?" I chewed on my lip, waiting for a reply. I knew that it didn't really matter what my sister and I did. My parents would be off getting drunk or at work either way. They hardly ever checked in on us, unless one of Charlie's deputies spotted something _suspicious_. I assumed if I asked, it wouldn't come back and bite me on the ass when we got into trouble.

"Yeah, sure…whatever Bells." My mom shrugged it off like it was nothing. She had one hand gripped tightly to the wheel and the other was hanging from her mouth while she chewed on a nail. I could tell that she wanted to get home to have a drink.

I rolled my eyes at her while we pulled into the driveway. I noticed a couple of vehicles parked outside the house at the curb, and knew that Charlie must have the graveyard shift this evening. There was no way in hell he would knowingly let anyone loiter outside his home, and mom was too busy jonesing for the next drink to care.

There was a crowd standing around the driver's side of a silver Volvo, and I could barely make out my sister's tiny profile surrounded by the taller crowd. As I started for the house, her voice carried through the yard, "Bella!"

"I'll be inside in a bit mom," I hollered over my shoulder as I walked toward the group.

Alice skipped over to me and tucked her arm into the crook of mine. She had the biggest smile plastered on her face, and was absolutely glowing. "Bella, come meet my friends!"

She bounced over to the Volvo and the crowd parted to turn to see who the crazy, little pixie's sister was.

My lips curved into a tight smile as my eyes scanned the group. The person standing nearest to me was a tall blonde boy who Alice introduced as Riley. He nodded a hello, but his eyes never quite met mine as they scanned my body.

I took a step to the side, avoiding his gaze, and bumped into a red headed wall that didn't budge. Alice just giggled as she introduced me to Victoria. Victoria exhaled sharply and gave me an evil glare. She had wild, red hair that curled down her back. Her fierce eyes made me blanch.

"Oh Vicky play nice. Don't worry about her Bella. She's just jealous when the guys eye someone else's candy." Alice giggled, yet again. She seemed so happy, and I couldn't figure out what had changed about her. Maybe she did feel more comfortable around her friends. She seemed more at ease with them than she did with the rest of our family.

She jumped on the guy's back that was standing closest to the Volvo. "This big lug here is Emmett. He may look intimidating, but he's a big softy." Emmett was huge. He stood about four inches taller than everyone there, and his muscles seemed to be bulging out ready to rip the thin fabric of his shirt to shreds. He had beautiful blue eyes. Emmett was nowhere near my type, but when he winked at me and his eyes sparkled my heart fluttered which in turn made me smile.

"Yeah, a big softy who does steroids," another guy mentioned. Alice poked the other tall blonde in the stomach and told him to be nice, while Emmett hit him in the balls, effectively doubling the kid in two.

"The asshole who is crying like a school girl is Jasper," Alice said as her arm slid back into my side and she tugged at me to take a step closer to the Volvo.

"Howdy," I heard the small, high-pitched voice of the kid who was now straightening back up and punching Emmett in the arm, only to be rejected and put into a head lock. I giggled at their carefree attitude.

As I got closer to the car, I noticed the same green, piercing eyes that I'd been dreaming about for weeks. "You've already met him, but I don't know if anyone ever formally introduced you two. Edward, this is Bella, Bella this is my best friend Edward." Alice giggled as she left me and walked over to Emmett who still had Jasper's head squeezed between his python arms.

My eyes turned away from Alice's retreating body and back towards Edward's who was staring intently at me.

"Hi," I squeaked and nervously ran my fingers through my hair.

"Hey…" he said coolly followed by a sly grin. "I see you've cut your hair."

My eyes bugged out of my head and I let out this ridiculous cough-groan thing that I couldn't explain.

"Oh yeah, sorry I didn't say anything Bella. I noticed something was different about you. I just couldn't pin it." Alice was, once again, on Emmett's back, struggling against him to release Jasper.

"Don't worry about it. I don't think I really like it anyway," I said running my fingers through it again.

"I do. I think it makes you look older, and very beautiful, Bella." Edward's soft velvet voice made me blush. I looked back at towards him and his eyes had grown a shade darker within seconds. His eyebrow was quirked up and my new favorite grin had appeared again.

"Um, right," I said rather rudely and looked down towards my feet. No matter how hot he was, he was making me extremely nervous. Alice had mentioned that he a year older than her, which would make him nineteen. What kind of nineteen year-old freak would be hitting on a fifteen year-old girl? Not to mention the fifteen year-old daughter of a police chief! I mean, it was okay for me to have a slight crush on him…being the younger of the two…right? However, every time I was near this guy, he stared at me with hungry eyes.

I bit my lip and looked around at the group. None of them were paying attention to Edward and I, until I cleared my throat, and six eyes flew up to meet mine.

"Sorry, um…it was nice to meet you all. Alice, I'm just going to go inside. I have some things I need to do." It was a total lie. I was a horrible liar, so I knew that Alice saw right through me when her eyebrows crunched together and she put her hands on her hips.

"Why, Bella? I thought you were going to hang out with us," she questioned as she began to tap her foot on the gravel.

"I will. Maybe this weekend, okay? I just have some things I need to take care of. I'll see you inside. Bye guys." I didn't stick around for her reaction. I ran as quickly as my clumsy feet would carry me into the house and up the stairs to my room. I fell onto the bed in embarrassment.

Edward probably hated me now, but I couldn't shake the age difference. What kind of guy was he? I screamed into my pillow and kicked my feet. Why did he have to be so damn gorgeous?

After thirty minutes of peeking through my curtains down at Alice's friends, and a total of four times that I caught Edward Cullen looking up and catching me, Alice finally came inside.

"Bella, what the hell was that? Why were you such a bitch to Edward?" She hadn't even given me a chance to explain before she slammed my door and continued. "He thinks you hate him! He was so worried he did something to upset you. I spent the last thirty minutes down there trying to prove him otherwise. I said you must have just had a bad day. What the fuck, Bella?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off again by Alice's frustration.

"He was giving you compliments, Bella. I heard him call you beautiful. Did you at least thank him?" She was tapping her foot again with her hands on her hips.

"Err, well no not really. Alice, don't you think that it is a little creepy that a guy who is almost twenty years-old is flirting and calling a fifteen year-old beautiful? He kind of freaks me out." I picked at the purple quilt on my bed without making eye contact with her. I knew if I looked up she was going to explode.

"What? Are you serious? For one, you'll be sixteen soon. Also, age is just a number, Bella. He could be one hundred and nine and it shouldn't matter, if you like him. To top it off, you told me you liked him! You told me how gorgeous you thought he was, and…"

It was my turn to cut her off, "Oh no, you didn't tell him that I think he is hot, did you? Seriously? I confided in you, Alice. That wasn't supposed to be spread around."

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch, Bells. I didn't tell him anything that you told me. He mentioned something about you and asked if I thought you could possibly like him. I just told him to go for it." Alice had quieted down finally, but she still seemed very frustrated. Her frustration reminded me of how happy she was outside with her friends.

"Ali? I'm sorry. I'm just really nervous about the whole age thing. I thought it was a little creepy, but you're right that it shouldn't matter. You really like all of them, don't you?" I questioned, pondering each of the interesting characters I had met today. They didn't seem anything like what my parents made them out to be…

"They are all really great people, Bells. They understand me. I know that sometimes people might consider me a little…well…"

"Out there?" I finished for her.

She rolled her eyes, "I was going to say reserved. Thanks Bella, but yeah. They don't think as highly of me as they would of someone like you. Mom and dad are the same way. Sometimes I wonder if they wish you were their only child. I try really hard Bells…and it seems like they think I'm nothing but trouble. I'm jealous of what you have, and who you are. My friends make me feel like I'm someone, not just a troublemaker."

"Oh Ali, that isn't true. Mom and dad love you and don't think you are just a troublemaker. They don't know who your friends are. You look so happy around them, and I'm sure if mom and dad saw that they wouldn't mind them." I gave her a hug, and when I pulled back, she had a huge smile plastered on her face.

"So does that mean you'll start hanging out with us? Edward really likes you Bella. It would be awesome to have my sister date my best friend! Then I'd never have to be apart from either of you!" As I nodded, she jumped up and down and giggled.

I didn't know what to think of everything that Alice had dumped on me, but I knew that I would give anything to keep my sister that happy. I wasn't going to push anything with Edward, out of fear of my parents…and well hell, because I was terrified of him.

It was just the beginning of summer, and I was already bored out of my mind. I was trying to occupy myself with books, movies, and redecorating my room…but nothing seemed to work.

So on this particular morning, I found myself walking around town trying to distract myself. Time was ticking slowly by, and on my second trip around town, the noon bell finally sounded at the same time my tummy growled. I made my way into Forks Café and slouched down in the only booth available.

The waitress was flustered and running amuck around the café. After a few minutes of rushing around, she noticed my presence and huffed. As she sauntered up to my table, I took a closer look at the worn-down server. She was tall, statuesque, and had long, wavy blonde hair that was pulled into a pony tail. Although her nametag was crooked, and she had stains on her uniform from a long shift, she still looked like a model. I chanced a look around at the patrons and noticed the obvious stares from the men as she stalked by.

As she got closer to the booth, I sank down a little further. Her fake smile was plastered across her face, and even though her nametag said Rosalie, her entire form spelled BITCH! I absolutely hated girls like this. They were snooty and cocky because they knew they were beautiful.

She cleared her throat, placing her manicured hand on the side of the table.

"Hi, how are you doing today?" she rushed out.

_Like you care_, I thought. "Just fine and you?" Then I thought, _like I care_.

"Busy as ever. Can I get cha something to drink?" she offered.

"A coke please…" and she was off. Rosalie worked quickly, while I watched in amazement. She served me and the other customers in record time. I observed as she stacked plates and carried everything with grace. My initial impression of her was that she was a total bitch, but her smile and kind-hearted attitude never faltered while she served every table. Must really need the tips, I snickered to myself as she wiped off the table across from me.

Before I knew it, my plate had been cleared and most of the other customers had left. She smiled as she approached my table to give me my tab. "Can I get you anything else?" she asked.

"Perhaps an ounce of your energy and motivation," I teased.

"Girl, don't let that fool you. I'm beat!" She slinked down into the booth across from me. "We are short a couple of waitresses and this is my ninth shift in a row."

"Are they looking to hire?" I asked before I thought it over.

"Seriously? Yes! Let me get you an application." She sprang to life and ran back to the server station. I stayed and talked to her for a few hours while I filled out the application and she cleaned around me.

Within a few days, I was hired onto the day shift and had a new friend. My boring summer looked like it was shaping into a busy one.

It had been a long couple of days of running my ass off at the café. The weekend was quickly approaching and I knew Alice would have beaten me if I backed out on hanging out with her friends. Thankfully, I had weekends off, but my busy schedule hadn't given me the opportunity to process what I was going to do about Edward.

The bell over the door dinged and alerted me that I had better kick my brain into overdrive, because Edward Cullen was sliding into a booth in my section.


	3. Chapter 3 Intrigued

Chapter 3

Intrigued

Edward was sex on legs as he strutted through the restaurant. He was wearing dark jeans and a long, black sleeve t-shirt that hugged his body in all of the right places. His hair looked crazy and untamed as if he had been running his hands wildly through it all day.

I couldn't contain the squeal that ripped through my body as he slid into the booth in my section. The embarrassing noise echoed through the room and his eyebrows wrinkled together as he looked around.

Before our eyes could meet, I shrieked again in embarrassment and high-tailed it through the old western swinging doors that lead to the kitchen. I hoped to God that he didn't see me. I threw the plates that were in my hands haphazardly by the sink and ran into the back room.

Rosalie sat at the small table that we usually used for breaks and to eat. The back room was used for conferences and for when the restaurant overfilled. I plopped down in the chair across from her and tried to calm my breathing.

"Oh my God, Rose…he is here. The guy I told you about earlier is here, sitting in my booth." I was almost hyperventilating at this point.

Rose wiped her mouth with a napkin and tossed it onto her plate. "So what are you doing back here then? Go serve the guy."

"I can't, I…I don't know what I'd say. I'll probably end up spilling his drink on him or throwing his food in his lap. I don't even know why I feel this way. I can't even tell you if I'm into this guy. I'm intrigued of course, but he is so much older than me," I said in a rush.

Rose patted my hand. "Oh Bella, you have so much to learn. Girls your age are supposed to chase after older guys. Guys our age are immature pricks, who are only looking for one thing."

"I don't know, Rose. I get butterflies in my stomach when I'm around him, and I think about him constantly. Almost in a creepy stalker way, but I can't act on it. My parents think that he is a loser, not to mention how quickly Charlie would pull his gun out if he ever found out how old he is. I can't go out there." I shook my head and bit my lip hard. The pain was a sick, welcoming pleasure.

"Don't be such a baby. Cullen you say?" she asked and I nodded. "I recognize the name, I'm pretty sure he's been in here before. If it is really _that_ big of a deal Bella, I'll go wait on him. However, I will not be held responsible for your feelings when the bronze haired beauty hits on me!" She shrugged and arched her right eyebrow at me. That got me moving. She was stunning. I had no chance in hell competing with her.

"No, no, Rose. You just stay back here, okay? I'll let you know how it goes," I hollered and made my way to the front. I grabbed my ticket book and waltzed over to his table. He looked a little surprised to see me, but the closer I got, the wider his smile became.

The booth Edward was in was flush against the wall. He had his back to it with one leg propped up on the seat and his arm was resting on the back. He looked so inviting. I could have crawled up in his lap and died a happy girl.

I bit my lip and leaned into the table a little. I was trying to construct a sentence that didn't make me sound like a total spaz, but luckily he spoke first.

"Well, if it isn't Bella Swan," he said with a chuckle.

I waved my hand, emphasizing that he was sitting in front of me as I said, "And Edward Cullen. What do I owe this pleasure of your presence to?" I tapped the end of my pen nervously on the edge of the table. I had no clue where that came from, but figured that it was better than the gibberish that would have poured from my mouth otherwise.

"Why I heard that a beautiful girl was working here," he said with a wink. "I thought I'd come check things out for myself, and maybe grab a bite to eat while I'm at it." My mouth fell slack for a moment before I snapped back to reality. I thought Rose was joking about flirting with him, but obviously he must be here to see her.

I looked down at my feet and then out the window. I didn't want him to see the hurt in my eyes. "Oh, well Rose is in the back taking a break but I can go get her if you want," I said with a shrug. I turned and began to walk away when his cool fingers reached out and wrapped around my wrist.

The touch sent tingles rushing up my arm, straight for my heart. I gasped but stayed facing away from him. My eyes stung while I was fighting back tears that I refused to let him see.

"Bella," he whispered and tugged my body back towards his table. My name rolling off his tongue made my knees weak. I took a deep breath in before I turned to face him. I couldn't help but notice he still held onto my wrist, keeping me in place. His hand was soft, yet slightly calloused. My heart was pounding so hard that I was certain he could hear it.

His brow furrowed and he licked his lips before saying, "Silly girl, I was talking about you. Alice told me last night that you were working here. I thought I'd stop by and see you."

At this time, Rose decided to make a loud entrance back into the front of the restaurant. She slammed one of the western doors into the ice machine, but stayed behind the counter. I turned to look at her which I instantly regretted. Edward quickly released my wrist and slid back into the booth. My arm still tingled from his grip and made me crave for his touch.

Rose smiled and wiggled her beauty queen wave towards us. I turned and saw Edward nod his head in her direction.

I sighed in frustration and tapped the pen on the edge again. I couldn't believe he was here for me, but I was sure after seeing Rose he had wished he was here for her instead. I didn't know what to say, so I opted to serve him instead.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

He tilted his head to the side while a look of confusion crossed his face. "Um, sure…a coke will be fine," he shrugged.

I nodded and walked away quickly, trying to escape the tension in the air. As soon as I turned behind the counter, I slowed my motions. I was too nervous to go back over to him. I had no clue what to say to Edward, and my thoughts were running wild. Seeing Edward today proved that I had deep feelings for him. I just wasn't sure what I was supposed to do with these new emotions.

While I scooped the ice out of the bin, Rose crouched down behind the counter, out of view. I looked down to see her giggling. "Relax Bella. You look like a scared little child. Grow a back bone and go back out there with a little confidence," she whispered.

I shook my head and filled the glass up with the carbonated soda. I stood patiently while it fizzed so that I could top it off. "I saw the way he was holding your arm and staring at you. He's into you too. Just take a deep breath in and a blind leap of faith." She pulled a pen out of her apron and stood up and said loudly, "Oh look, there my pen is."

I rolled my eyes at her attempt to be sneaky and made my way back over to Edward. Luckily the lunch crowd had dissipated and he was my only table. I didn't mind giving him one hundred percent of my attention.

I smiled and set his drink in front of him. Edward ordered a simple cheeseburger and fries, and when it was ready to be served, Rose told me that she could handle the rest of the shift.

I brought his food out to him with a nervous smile. "So, can I get you anything else to go with this?" I asked while I set the ketchup and mustard down on the table.

"No Bella, I think you've done a wonderful job," Edward said with a smile. I blushed and looked away.

"Okay, well if there is anything else, just let Rose know and she'll get it for you. I'm off for the rest of the evening," I said while I untied my apron and began to turn away.

"Bella?" he asked, bringing me to a halt. I turned and anxiously bit my lip. "I was wondering if you were going to hang out with us this weekend. Alice mentioned that you wanted to, but you know how Alice can be." He shrugged.

Edward saw right through my sister just as well as I did. She enjoyed talking so much that she liked to add fibs in here or there. They were never anything harmful, just extremely annoying for the ones around her.

"I don't think she would let me out of it even if I begged," I said with my own shrug.

He chuckled, "Oh we aren't that bad of a group to hang out with, contrary to what your father thinks."

"Er, Alice told you about that?" I asked.

"No, she actually said that they don't mind me, however, I've seen him stare us down when we are outside Gianna's. That glare is not a look of understanding." He shook his head and picked up a fry.

"Yeah, well that is just how Charlie is. I don't think it is anything personal," I said, intrigued by every morsel of food he brought to his mouth. I was staring at his lips, imagining the wonderful things he could do with his mouth.

Edward cleared his throat, turning his mouth into a crooked grin. Crap, he caught me staring! I shook my head and let out a nervous giggle. "Well, I guess I will be seeing you tomorrow evening then?"

"Sounds good," I smiled and went into the back. I said goodbye to Rose and the cook before making my way out the back door. I would be turning sixteen soon, which meant I'd finally be able to drive. However, it also meant that I had to walk to work every day. I sighed and started my trek home.

I only made it a block or so when a familiar silver Volvo pulled along side of me. I kept my pace as Edward rolled down his window and leaned out. "Bella, would you like a ride?"

I turned towards his vehicle and stopped. I looked down my road, considering my options. I was still really nervous, but before I had the chance to really think this through, my head had nodded and my body made its way towards the passenger door.

I climbed in and inhaled his wonderful scent. Edward's car was very well kept, and the sun's warmth in the leather seeped through my jeans. "Thanks…" I said with a small smile that he returned.

"Not a problem," he said with a smile. The drive was short and quiet. I looked over at Edward a few times, and he looked like he wanted to say something. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before shaking his head.

When we pulled up in front of my house, I groaned out loud. Charlie's cruiser was parked out front and his face was plastered to the kitchen window. Edward looked over at the house then back to me.

"Well, your afternoon should be interesting," he chuckled.

"Thanks," I sighed rolling my eyes. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow night. That is if I survive this talk." I pointed towards the house.

"I'm looking forward to it, Bella," Edward replied so seductively that my knees began to wobble as I moved to get out of the car. My body reacted differently to his voice than it ever had for anyone else. It was as if my mind didn't exist.

"Um, right, well thanks for the ride," I whispered using his door for support to brace my body. Edward nodded and waved goodbye as he drove away. I watched him before slowly making my way inside. I did not want to have this conversation with Charlie.

The front door creaked loudly as I opened it and pushed it closed. They had just installed the door last summer, and if I didn't know any better, I'd think that Charlie made sure that it was noisy so that it would keep his two teenage daughters in.

Charlie was sitting in his recliner as if he had been all day. There was a couple of empty beer cans sitting beside his chair, and a cold one in his right hand. _Great_,I said to myself. He glanced over at me when I walked through the living room and let out a low growl before saying, "Come here for a second, kid."

I decided to play it off like nothing happened. I doubted it would work, but it was worth a try. "What's up Dad?" I said sitting down on the arm of the couch that sat across from him.

"How was work?" he questioned.

"Fine, I made a decent amount in tips," I said warily. Surely he wasn't asking me in here just to ask me about work.

"That's great. Bells, why was Edward Cullen dropping you off just now?" Charlie's eyes glared slightly when Edward's name slipped through his lips.

"He saw me walking home and offered. It was hot and I have been on my feet all day," I said with a shrug.

"You know better than to get rides from strangers, Isabella Marie Swan! I've been a cop all of your life, haven't you learned anything from me?" He stood from his recliner as he shouted. Crap, he used my full name.

"He isn't a stranger. He hangs out with Alice all of the time," I said quietly. I hated arguing with my father.

"You know how I feel about that crowd. Besides that, he is way too old for you," he hollered, and then paused to take a sip of his beer. "You're not allowed to date."

"Mom told me last year that I could start dating, dad. That isn't the case anyway. I've barely said ten words to the guy." I stood up and made my way upstairs. I wasn't going to argue with him while he was drinking. It was pointless, and I'd only end up in tears.

Alice woke me up bright and early on my day off, and she was going to die. She came bounding in my room and bounced on my bed. I tried to cover my pillow with my head, but she quickly took care of that by throwing it across the room.

"Wake up, Bella. You have so much to tell me!" she said with another bounce.

"Ugh, Alice, this is the first morning I've been able to sleep in all week. Go away you evil girl!" I groaned.

"No way, you'll have your whole life to sleep. Right now you need to tell me why Edward talked about nothing but you all night last night," she said with a giggle.

I sat up immediately. "You're lying. You better not be lying. Alice, are you serious? Was he really talking about me?" I questioned. I wanted to believe her, God please tell me she wasn't lying.

"No Bella, I'm not lying. He wouldn't shut up. What happened? Tell me everything!" She bounced again. She was smiling and I took a moment to recognize how beautiful she was. We both had Charlie's deep brown eyes, but that was the only way she resembled any of us. She was just under five feet tall, while the rest of us stood at least seven inches taller than her. Alice had short, layered hair that popped out. She never complained about being different, in fact, she took to it with pride.

I explained to her about how he showed up at the café and gave me a ride home. She squealed the entire time and begged to let her play Bella Barbie this evening. I respectively declined. There was no way she was dressing me up just to go out with her friends.

I spent most of the day lounging around the house and reading. I was surprised how relaxed I was considering whom I'd be spending my Friday night with. At around five o'clock, I decided I should probably get ready. Alice would take control of the bathroom for at least an hour and a half, which meant I had to be in and out within thirty minutes. For a girl like me, that wouldn't be a problem. I could even take my time and shave my legs.

After my shower, I spotted the lotion set Alice gave me for Christmas. It had been well over six months ago and I hadn't even opened it. I rolled my eyes at myself, but kept eyeing the lotion while fixing my hair. I didn't _need_ to do anything special just because I was going to see Edward, but I wanted to. I popped open the cap and a warm vanilla scent filled the room.

About an hour later, I was dressed and ready to go. Alice had just started to get around, so I had plenty of time to kill. I grabbed the current book I was reading and climbed out my window onto the roof.

My father hated the fact that I would sit on the roof, but my mom convinced him that it was a place to call my own. I was deep into my well read and worn copy of 'Gone With the Wind' when Edward pulled into the drive. I loved the classics, and this was one of my favorites.

He shook his head as he climbed out of his Volvo with a crooked grin. I wasn't sure if he saw me at first, but that was until I saw him take a running leap towards the house. Edward jumped onto the lattice and climbed onto the roof like he had done it before. My mouth was agape as his head popped into view and he used his arms to pull himself the rest of the way up.

Edward didn't have bulging muscles, but as he pulled himself higher, I noticed the strong definition running up his arm to his bicep and disappearing underneath his black t-shirt. I knew I was staring, but I just couldn't help myself. It was as if everything was moving in slow motion, just for my entertainment.

It wasn't until he sat down beside me and pulled the book from my hands that I was brought out of my reverie. He let out a low chuckle and with his index finger pushed upward on my chin, effectively closing it for me.

"Sorry, I just…I've never seen anyone do that before. Charlie would have shot you if he saw you do that," I said, still in shock.

"Yeah, I made sure that his cruiser wasn't in the drive first. I wouldn't want him to catch me and then take that lattice down," he said with a wink then looked back down at my book. My mouth fell back open, and before I could come up with a reaction, he folded down the corner page that I was reading and crawled into my window.

I had never been around a guy who was so smooth and for lack of a better word, dazzling. When I got my act together, I climbed in after him. He had put my book on my desk and was glancing at my dark purple wall that was covered in pictures. Most of the pictures that I had put up were of the past few years of high school. They were of me and my friends acting silly and immature.

He ran his finger over a few and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Alice bounding into my room. I kept my eyes on his face, trying to ignore my evil, intruding sister. He rolled his eyes and smirked at me before turning to acknowledge Alice.

Alice came to a quick stop and her face mirrored mine earlier. Her mouth was ajar and her eyes were bouncing between me and Edward.

"Edward Cullen, what on Earth are you doing in my sister's room?"

"Oh, well I came in here when I couldn't find you, shorty." Alice eyed me cautiously before walking out. Edward gave me a small smile before following her. His eyes were giving away far too much emotion, none that I understood…apology, frustration, and desire.

It was right then, in my room, that I realized that Edward shared the same feelings for me that I harbored for him. Tonight was going to be _very_ interesting.

E/N: PLEASE review & let me know what you think =) Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4 Turn of Events

A/N: I'm so so so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I've had a rough year, but in the end brought a handsome little boy into the world to join my family! I hope y'all read continue to read and review, even though it has been so long.

Anywho, thank you to my beta Tanya! Xoxo. This chapter was a mess, because it was my first time writing in, oh forever.

Chapter 4

Turn of Events

Alice drove a tiny, two-door Ford Probe that for some insane reason we decided to cram ourselves into for our night out. Forks was an extremely small town that didn't offer a whole lot to the local teens. We all cruised Main Street, driving up to one end and flipping around just to drive back down to the other. When I was younger, I thought the ritual was absurd.

Why would someone want to drive around in circles?

After 'cruising' with my sister and Edward a few times, I quickly learned it wasn't about that. It was all about the music you could sing and dance to and, of course, the company you keep.

We swung by Jasper's house and picked up him and Emmett. Emmett shoved Edward and Jasper into the already cramped back seat with me. "Get in back, skinny-ass boys, you know I can't fit in there," Emmett hollered, folding himself into the passenger seat and knocking his head on the roof of the car.

Emmett pulled the lever on the side, and sent the seat flying back into Jasper's legs, which caused a delicious domino effect. Jasper slammed into Edward, who effectively smashed into me.

I'm not going to lie; having his body pressed against mine sent chills up my spine and a tingling sensation through my entire body I thoroughly enjoyed.

I bit my lip and shifted a little so I could see his face. Edward turned, giving me an apologetic, lopsided grin. I quickly diverted my eyes, and took a deep breath in. If I was going to stay strong this evening, I was going to have to keep my head on straight. Edward Cullen's sly grin and gorgeous body were not going to weaken the wall I had worked so hard to build. We may have shared the same feelings, but he was still too old for me.

"So Ali-Cat, what are we doing tonight?" Jasper shouted over the radio. Alice reached over and turned it down as the distinct clinking sound drowned out her giggles.

Emmett began emptying out his jacket with three large bottles of what appeared to be Vodka, Hot Damn, and Jack. "Ohhhh yeah! This is where it's at!" he howled.

At the sight of the alcohol, I immediately tensed up. My parents' inebriated state when they drank terrified me. I always vowed I'd stay away from it and wouldn't let myself end up like them. I'd had the opportunity to drink several times at my friend's house, and parties, but stayed strong and turned them down repeatedly.

However, tonight was different. I didn't know if I could say no to anyone in this car. If it was just Ali and I, it wouldn't have been an issue.

Edward felt me tense up, and nudged me with his shoulder. "What's wrong?" he whispered into my ear.

I swallowed hard as his minty breath washed over my face. "Nothing," I lied. Edward frowned and turned his attention back toward Emmett. It wasn't that I didn't want to tell him, I just didn't want to announce it to the entire car full of people.

I bit my lip and stared out the window. I ignored the rest of the conversation, contemplating what I was going to do. I was pretty sure someone was going to try to pressure me into drinking tonight, and I didn't have a clue how I was going to react.

A bright flash from the front of the car shocked me and brought my attention back to the present. I blinked rapidly, trying to figure what in the world was happening. Edward's arm wrapped around my shoulders and he gave them a gentle squeeze.

"That was an awful picture, Bella. You looked like you were a million miles away." Emmett said as he shook his head. He was pressing buttons on a small, black digital camera that I recognized as my own.

"Let's try that again, Belly baby, smile like you actually want to be here," he bellowed, lifting the camera once more.

My eyebrows knit together, ready to shout at Emmett for the stupid nickname, until I felt an electric current coursing through my stomach. I looked down to find Edward tickling my side. The joy that pierced through me delayed my giggling reaction. Once the laugh finally escaped my lips, Edward glanced over at me and we locked eyes.

The flash went off again, and Emmett let out a gusty laugh. "Now there is a picture!" He continued to chuckle until I ripped the camera from his large paws and turned it on him. I returned the favor by taking numerous pictures, the flash blinding us all.

"Cut it out, guys! I'm trying to drive here!" Alice shouted over everyone.

I rubbed my eyes once more before browsing the pictures. I could feel Edward's body lean into mine as I stopped on the picture of us. "You should smile more often, you know, happiness looks good on you." He pointed at the screen. "Oh, and I want a copy of that picture."

I looked up from under my lashes with a shy smile, and he gave me a wink. My insides melted, and my heart stopped beating. I knew I probably should have said something, but it would have come out like muddled goo.

I glanced into the rearview mirror to see Alice's eyes trained on us, and an evil smirk playing on her lips. "Oh, I'll make sure you get a copy, Eddie," she said with a wink of her own. I narrowed my eyes and gave her a death glare. A look a sister should know and respect.

_Conniving little…_

Alice's phone chirped, breaking our silent conversation in the mirror. I leaned my head against the headrest, trying to figure out how in the hell I was going to get through tonight. My decision was made for me when Alice shouted that we weren't going to be cruising tonight because there was a party being held at Jackson's barn.

_Great, even more inebriated people to deal with. _

It didn't take long to drive out of town and find the party. Vehicles were pulled into a large circle around the barn and field, with their headlights shining for light. I slid my camera into my purse and under Alice's seat. She had started to open her door when Emmett reached over and pulled it shut.

"Oh no, we have to prepare," he said with an eyebrow wiggle I quickly understood he owned and used often.

"What's your poison Belly baby?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I, uhh – I'm not much of a drinker, Emmett. I'll just take one of those Cokes if that's okay?" I was a loser and knew it, but I was terrified.

"_What_?" Emmett's voice boomed, and the others began to question me as well.

Alice was out of her door in a flash, heaving the lever to her seat forward and pulling me out of the car. "Excuse us, we'll be right back," she said, yanking my arm and tugging me into the open field.

"What is wrong with you? You're in high school," she growled, "and _supposed_ to be having the time of your life. These guys are great and we all just want to have fun, you are being such a damn sourpuss right now, Isabella." Alice's hands fell to her hips and she began tapping her foot obnoxiously on the ground.

A pose I'd seen my mother do a million times.

"I…I haven't ever drank before, Alice," I stuttered out embarrassingly.

"Why? Haven't you had opportunities? Now is the time if you are going to…"

I cut her off with my hand, "No Ali, I've had plenty of opportunities. It's just that, well…you know how dad and mom are. I don't want to end up like them," I explained, crossing my arms over my chest.

Alice pouted for a second before sighing, "Bella, you have to understand that a few drinks here or there aren't going to turn you into mom and dad. They drink daily, starting in the morning and not stopping until they are passed out in a drunken stupor. You are smart, and as long as you use this brain up here," she tapped on my head, "you'll be just fine. This is a recreational thing that all kids do. The only thing that is going to hurt you is the hella hang over you will have in the morning, but have no fear…your big sister has a cure. I'll wake up with you tomorrow and take care of you."

Hesitant, I nodded my head to agree. This was going to be a one-time thing. I wouldn't follow in their footsteps. We turned to go back to the car, but saw Edward standing in the shadows not so far away. I gulped, wondering how much of our story he had heard. I was so embarrassed of my parents, and didn't want to let anyone in on our family's weakness.

Edward stretched his arms over his body, allowing his shirt to ride up and give me a perfect stomach shot. "We are taking my truck from now on. That was just ridiculous trying to cram us all into that piece of junk." He smirked at Alice as she walked by, hitting him the gut along the way.

He cursed and rubbed his stomach before coming over to my frozen body. My feet were planted, and my eyes were still open wide. "I wasn't trying to eavesdrop or anything, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. Are you?"

"Oh, uh…yeah. I just…God, you must think I'm a fool." I shoved my face into my hands and sighed. He reached over and tugged at my wrists until I was looking at him.

"I don't think you're a fool, Bella. In fact, the opposite if you haven't noticed. I'm going to admit something you can't ever tell Alice, but she is right, you know. Letting loose and having fun isn't going to turn you into an alcoholic. Besides, we'll all watch out for you, you'll have nothing to worry about."

He sounded so confident as he spoke.

I decided to say screw it and let my guard down a little. If anything, maybe it would help with the awkward moments Edward and I had. Mom always said that when she drank the truth poured out. Maybe I could figure out exactly what I wanted to do about Edward.

We walked over to the rest of the group, and Emmett handed me a Dr. Pepper with a grin. I opened the bottle, and before taking a sip, the strong smell of alcohol hit my nose.

I shrugged and tipped it back.

A few hours later, I found myself perched on the back of an old tailgate next to Edward. The alcohol had turned me into hot mess, and when I realized what was going on, I was leaning heavily against his side. I straightened myself and cleared my throat.

"Sorry," I apologized, my face growing warm.

"Don't be." He tweaked my chin and hopped off the tailgate. "I need a beer. You want something?"

"Nah, I think I've had enough." I hiccupped and covered my mouth in humiliation.

There was a loud chuckle as the tailgate dipped down under the hefty weight of Emmett. "Hey drunken baby girl, how's the Hot Damn treatin' ya?"

My face flushed. "I never should have let you all talk me into this." I began to sway and closed my eyes as my world started to spin. I really didn't want to get sick, but I had a feeling I should have thought about that about two drinks back. Pulling my knees up tight to my chest, I rested my head on them.

"He likes you, you know." Emmett brought me out of my reverie.

"Who?" I questioned, knowing full well we were both thinking of the same person.

"Edward. I've never seen him stare at a girl the way he does you," he said.

I raised my eyebrows, unsure what to say.

"But he'll never do anything about his little crush," Gianna snickered as she sauntered up to the back of the truck. She was wearing a thin, black halter top and tight blue jeans. Her manicured nails combing through her long dark hair. "Don't give her false hope, Emmett."

"Gianna," Emmett warned; my head bounced back and forth between the two of them.

"What do you mean by that?" I hiccupped again, trying to stay upright. She laughed before looking around to make sure no one was in ear shot.

"He can never be with you, because of your sister." She leaned in and whispered loud enough for only Emmett and me to hear.

The back of the truck rose as Emmett leaped off. He grabbed his beer, and shook his head, "This is drama I don't want to be apart of."

I watched his retreating form before I turned my focus back onto Gianna. I swallowed and noticed how dry my mouth had become. I had a bad taste forming from the alcohol, and wasn't sure I was going to make it through this conversation without vomiting.

"Wha –" I swallowed hard again before continuing, "What do you mean because of my sister?"

Gianna hopped up onto the tailgate beside me and tipped back her drink. She swooshed her cup around, glancing into it as she spoke.

"Every relationship Edward has been in, your sister has been there tagging along. Of course they are good friends, but she is like a third wheel. She goes everywhere with them, does everything with them, and after a while, it gets old," Gianna explained. "Don't get me wrong…Edward loves Alice, and I don't know whose fault it is more. I always tell him he should tell her to back off, but every time I see him with a girl, your sister is attached to them like a side car. You can't tell Alice…he told me this strictly in confidence."

She glanced around, making sure nobody was eavesdropping. "He can't be with you, because he is afraid Alice will always be around. Edward doesn't want to come between either of you, but can you see how it would be a huge conflict?"

I was shocked to hear all of this. I knew how troublesome Alice could be sometimes; she was also a determined little thing. When she wanted to, she'd attach onto someone like a leech and drain them until they could no longer handle her anymore. I sighed and shook my head, "Why are you telling me this?"

Gianna sighed and jumped down off of the tailgate. "Because you should know. I see how you look at him, too. I don't want you to set up yourself for heartache. He told me he really likes you. He is just afraid of what being with you will do not only your relationship, but the friendship he has with your sister." She grabbed my arm and gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze before walking away.

I was trying to process everything when Edward came back up to me. "What was all of that about? Gianna looked like she told you Santa wasn't real," he chuckled.

"No, just a little girl talk." I hopped off the tailgate and swayed as I started to walk away. "I think I need another drink."


End file.
